Chase the wind and Touch the Sky
by princechonomelon
Summary: You are Princess Y/N of DunBorch, even thought you consider yourself not to be a princess. You arrive at Auradon with no fears at all, but when you reach your limits, who will be there to catch you?
1. Chapter 1 (07-24 09:26:17)

You were Princess Y/N of DunBorch, the heir to the throne of... DunBorch, of course! You were always the type of girl who ran with the wild things or did archery just like your mum, but when it all came down to one thing, you felt yourself start all over again.

Auradon.

It was your dream to go to Auradon Prep. You dreamt about it ever since you were a child. Making all the new friends, turning bad guys into good ones, _Being Brave._

But seeing as you were heir to the throne, you were never allowed to go. You were never allowed to leave the castle unless authorised. A bit bonkers really.

But when those people came and told you that you were going, your heart fluttered with excitement. You were going to Auradon prep, and that's all that mattered.

Today was your first day at Auradon prep, and boy were you _ready!_ On the way, you looked out the window and just kept on wondering what it would be like. Magical. Pretty. Amazing. Supercalifredgealisticexpialidoshus. All those things wandering around in your head. And before you knew it, you were there.

Merida's car pulled up outside Auradon prep, as you looked out of the window In fascination. It looked exactly as you thought, only, a lot more _loud._

You just shrugged as you opened the doors, with everyone greeting you in the deed that you were a princess, and that you needed a warm welcome. As you stepped outside, you kissed and waved goodbye to your Mum, Merida, before looking around at everyone curtsying and bowing before you.

You looked around confusingly. Just as another limo opened up behind you, you decided to speak, taking your bow and arrow out from behind your back. You shot a slow moving arrow, which hit the hat off someone's head who was kneeling before you. Everybody gasped and looked up, including the people behind you.

Ah'ament a proper princess. I'm Y/N of DunNorch 'n' a'm shooting for mah own hand." You yelled, putting your bow and arrow behind your back. You smiled in content and everyone stared at you, you turned around, smiling at the new transfer students. Now if ye'll excuse me, Seeing as a'm also a' transfer archer 'ere today, which way is th' canteen?" You asked, directing your glare at the 4 in front of you. Before turning around, your eyes locked on the boy with The Red, black and white outfit on. He captured your eyes, your just not sure how. You turned around and everybody started to cheer. You gave them a 'Merida' type of smile before grabbing the handle of your suitcase and walking in the path that had been created for you in front. You smiled contently to yourself as the cheering disappeared from behind you.

 _'Is this Auradon? If so, then bring it.'_

You entered the building, unaware of your surroundings as you reached the reception. You observed the scene around you, before you asked where the food was to the receptionist.

"Awright, can ye please direct me to th' fairn?" You asked, your strong Scottish accent representing the least. She smiled at you, before replying with a simple 'Down the hall and to the left.'

You smiled contently and said your thanks, before you headed to the canteen. But as you

mind headed to random places, one of them was the boy in red,black and white. You wanted to know who he was.

And you knew just how.


	2. AN: Slow Updates

**_Helloooooo readers!_ How are you? Life good up to now? I'll give two responses:**

 **Good: 'Awh Yeah! Good on you!'**

 **Bad: 'Awh, I'm sorry. You can talk to Me anytime.'**

 **So yea, I do realize I've not been updating much, but I will, I'm just studying for GCSE's but I'll try to update them all as soon as possible. I'm just letting you know that these fan-fictions are still in my mind but I just haven't got time to writing them yet. I'm also working currently on a few chapters and I may start new stories of what i think people may like more than what I don't like or do etc.**

 **I do hope you understand why I may not be updating as much but these are still in progress, maybe a few will be on hold. Bare that in mind.**

 **I love you all!**

 **\- Cody :)**


	3. Long time no see

Wow.

All I can say is that it's been a long time since I checked in here.

A lot of things have changed since then.

I am a boy and I have finished high school.

I'm Abrosexual and i still love the fandom i write about.

...

All i can say, is that I'm sorry for not updating. It's been a long time.

A long , long time.

Maybe I'll update soon.

The prince


End file.
